Sunset House
Sunset House is a region in Fable III. It is a bonus house, with several puzzle solving elements required to unlock. It consists of two reflected houses, joined in the dining room by a magical mirror. One is the house as it was before destruction, fully furnished, and the other is a mirror image, but dilapidated. The Hero will enter back into the house that they exited from, and can swap between them using the central mirror. Description The house is made up of an entrance hall and two (originally) locked doors, one with a chest containing a legendary weapon and the other a corridor to a dining room with a mirror showing the other house. The staircase in the entrance hall leads up to a bedroom. The evil side has a doll and a teddy bear several feet tall covered in fire behind the bed. The good side contains a near perfect room with cabinets and wardrobes as well as a loot-able chest. The grounds have Hollow Men on the right side passed the gate and Hobbes on the left, as well as a Demon Door and a Golden Door. There is a Silver key and a Gnome along the right hand boundary of the region. Another Silver key can be found to the left of the Demon Door. To find the house, the Hero must travel from Mourningwood, with an entrance being along the road through the cemeteries, and up to the left if heading from the Fort toward the village, past the turn off to the Max and Sam quests. Walkthrough During the day time, the house is ruined, while to the left inside the fence is an untouched gazebo with 4 statues. During the night, the house is glowing blue and cannot be entered. It appears blue as it is a ghost of the former house. However the gazebo is also glowing blue, and the statues can be interacted with, swapping between pre-set poses. By replicating the night time pose to how you saw them during the day time, the house will become solid, and can then be entered. *The puzzle is easier to solve when you are King or Queen as the Demon Door in the same area unlocks an area which switches between day and night upon exiting. *It should only take 4 presses of the A button in front of each statue to complete this part of the quest. This has been proven on multiple independent games. *If you've already changed the statue positions this is what they should look like. Counter clockwise from the entrance; the woman is crouched with her fists in a fighting position (Bloodlust Roar), the male is holding his belly and laughing , the second female has her hands up (Worship), and the last male is slightly tilted back, with one hand on his stomach and the other hand is farther out as if to grab something (Point & Laugh). *The statues also reset if the player leaves the area then returns. *Once all four statues are set in their correct positions at night it automatically switches to daytime and the house can be entered. Once inside, there is a skeleton hanging from a ceiling, and a note explains how the owner burnt the house down, but suspected the house would return, and warns the Hero not to sleep in the bed. So of course, proceed up the stairs and sleep in the bed. (See Chesty's Chess for more details). Through the new corridor to the right of the stairs is a dining hall with a mirror that showing a floating skull where the Hero's head is. The reflected world also shows a glowing seal on the wall, so by guiding the Hero to the position of the seal on this side, the skull will enter the seal in the reflection. After the third time of doing this, the mirror can be vaulted through and the reflected house entered. The reflection is a cleaned up version of the derelict mansion you entered from. A note in the reflected entrance way reads 'Shot the Difference'. This refers to the glowing green orbs in both entrance halls being out of place. Shooting these orbs solves the puzzle and opens up the other locked door in each entrance way. The Hero can open one side for a reward, the other room's chest is legendary weapon. You may also exit out of this side of the house. Golden Door Off to the right side of the region is a Golden Door which can be opened by a Gold Key. The door contains a legendary weapon. Demon Door There is a Demon Door to the left upon entering the region. It wants to meet a Monarch, so return upon becoming King/Queen of Albion and enter the door to the Pools of Sorrow, wherein lies a chest containing 1,000,000 gold. Trivia *You can hear the screams of people in the house if you listen very carefully. *The screams only happen on the burning side of the house. *This house is owned by Chesty, as she says in one of her notes after you play chess with her, "And I give you my house". How she obtained it is unknown. *You can also kill the statues with the safety off. You gain no evil points for killing them and they come back the next day. *Oddly enough the chess pieces you fight bleed when you initiate a finishing move on them, but not when you hit them regularly. *The music that plays when you first go to sleep sounds like the music box from Fable II, but it is shorter and has a different tune to it. *Standing on the spot where Chesty appears during his special chess game will result in him spawning on top of you. This is the only location in the game in which a player may actually stand inside of a chest. Category:Locations Category:Fable III Locations